Field
The disclosed technology relates to automatically detecting suspicious objects in a radiation image, and in particular, to security inspection methods and devices for inspecting and identifying prohibited dangerous goods and suspicious objects in a vehicle scanning system.
Description of the Related Technology
Currently, as the severity and frequency of terrorist attacks are becoming increasingly more prevalent, security inspection is becoming vital to the security and safety of our friends and family. Cars are often used as a carrier to smuggle illegal goods and carry out criminal activities as a result of simple implementations and low costs that are required, and the difficulty of catching such criminals. For example, criminal activities such as activities related to narcotics, smuggling, explosives, and the like often occur. There is an imminent need to improve the reliability of security inspection for vehicles.
Existing intelligent vehicle security inspections are mainly performed using X-ray detection and vehicle chassis detection. A chassis security inspection system utilizes a digital camera for photographing the chassis to determine whether there is an item hidden inside the chassis or by looking for visible characteristics of images of the chassis. Security inspection for the vehicle's internal compartments are performed manually by using a detector, which complicates ease of operation and is not an efficient method, thereby resulting in a slow and inaccurate inspection for vehicles. There is a need for using X-ray technology to generate a transmission image, or transmission x-ray image, that penetrates the entire vehicle, which can be used to assist security personnel to identify suspicious objects depending on a variety of X-ray images.
Many problems arise in this field of technology, such as a clustering of goods within the vehicle, different styles and shapes of suspicious objects, and sophisticated structures for a myriad of different vehicle structure types.